


Ours

by doodlebutt



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama in Nargothrond, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlebutt/pseuds/doodlebutt
Summary: Finrod is gone. His cousins celebrate, after a fashion.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fratboyoforome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fratboyoforome/gifts).



> Thanks to ingoldamn and kanawolf on tumblr for helping to inspire this, and of course to dalandel for roleplaying with me for most of the last two years - I owe 90% of my smut-writing skills to our work together ❤️

The door closed with the soft sound of perfect workmanship, and Celegorm's eyes glittered as he stepped into the sunset light of the hearth fire. The effect was entirely wasted on Curufin, arrayed elegantly on the couch with one leg crossed over the other and a shuttered, unreadable expression as he stared into the flames. He did not bother to look up as Celegorm spread himself insouciantly across the space next to him, nor when rough-calloused fingers traced up the edge of his face to tuck a strand of wayward hair behind one pointed ear, nor when --

"Get off me."  
Celegorm smirked, lips curving against his brother's neck, and tugged lightly with his teeth; a kiss followed, open-mouthed and wet upon soft skin slowly turning pink under the attention, and he laughed as Curufin pushed him away.  
"Not in the mood for celebration, little brother? Nargothrond is _ours."_  
"Orodreth holds the crown."  
Celegorm scoffed. "Orodreth is weak and simple, and barely a handful follow him. The people look to us, and well you know it, so do not pretend such concerns."  
Then Curufin turned to him, and the dark light of power and victory behind his eyes drew a sharpened smile to Celegorm's lips.  
"That's right," he said, pulling his brother atop his lap, strong hands holding Curufin's thighs, "we have won, you and I."  
Curufin did not smile, but something fey flickered in his gaze as he shifted his hips, bringing friction to bear on them both, and Celegorm groaned softly.  
"Curvo -"  
"Be quiet." His tone was still clipped, and his fingers pressed hard against Celegorm's skin through the fine silk of his shirt. Celegorm shut his mouth, and waited; he knew his little brother's moods, and he knew that when Curufin had taken his own sweet time to loosen up, the discomfort of temporary self-restraint would be entirely forgotten.

Curufin watched him, and slowly rolled his hips once more. Celegorm stifled the noise in his throat with difficulty; _be quiet_ was not a request, yet he could feel Curufin's length through both sets of cloth, already harder than his own though he showed no outward sign of it, and such torturous restraint was maddening. A cold smile flickered at the corners of Curufin's lips then, and he pressed down harder, almost to the point of discomfort. Celegorm's cock twitched inside his breeches as long, slender fingers wound tightly into the hair at the base of his skull, a deliberate pull tilting his face upwards as Curufin leaned down, slowly, until their lips were barely a fingernail's width apart. Eyes the colour of hot, dark ash held his gaze, behind them a conflicting whirl of thought that Celegorm could not hope to untangle -- no, he knew what Curufin wanted from him, and it was not the careful, patient deconstruction and exploration of whatever he happened to be feeling. He waited, letting desire show brazenly in his own eyes, and was rewarded with the first hint of a light flush across his brother's fine cheekbones and the delicate tips of his ears.

With intentional slowness and what might almost be called delicacy, Curufin closed the space between his brother's lips and his own; hardly a hint of pressure in the kiss, only an unsatisfying brush of soft warmth, and yet at the same time he moved, the muscles in his thighs tightening to find the perfect balance of friction and pressure, rocking his hips just enough to send matching spikes of heat through both of them. Celegorm moaned, a low sound still half-restrained, and pushed his hands higher; the delicate silk of Curufin's robes creased as it slid and bunched, and Curufin's eyes slid closed for a brief moment in what Celegorm knew to be the effort of continuing self-discipline.  
"Kiss me properly, brother," Celegorm murmured against Curufin's lips, and at the same time slid the fingers of one hand into the cleft of Curufin's ass, crumpling the fabric further.

A breath passed Curufin's lips that might almost have been a moan, and without opening his eyes he pressed closer, the softness between their lips crushed away as tightly wound control began to unspool between them; Celegorm slid his other hand up the smooth curve of his brother's back to tangle in his hair, nails dragging across his scalp, and then Curufin _did_ moan, lips parting to admit Celegorm's tongue, and his free hand tugged roughly at the lacing of Celegorm's shirt.  
"Impatient now, mm?" Celegorm whispered the words into Curufin's mouth, then bit down on his brother's lower lip until he tasted blood, satisfaction thrumming through him as Curufin shuddered beneath his hands.  
"Yes," breathed Curufin, and _yes_ echoed in Celegorm's mind as he stripped off his shirt and pushed Curufin's robes from his shoulders. Then Curufin kissed him again, urgent and irrepressible, his clever fingers busy with the lacings of Celegorm's breeches, and by the time they both were free of inconvenient fabrics Celegorm felt lightheaded from the intoxicating press of his brother's lips and tongue.

It was easy enough to switch their positions, to press Curufin into the fine cushions of the couch and run strong fingers down his sides, across his hips, teasing at the insides of his thighs -- Celegorm knelt on the floor between his brother's legs, his hot breath raising goosebumps on the fine, pale skin, and brushed his lips in a slow line up the length of Curufin's thigh.  
"You did this," he murmured against soft skin, feeling the shiver that ran through Curufin at the sensation, "this is your triumph more than mine. You should be proud," the words ghosted across the crease of Curufin's hip, _"Father_ would be proud."  
Celegorm did not look up to see Curufin's face, only licked a long, slow stripe up his cock from base to tip, pausing at the end to flick his tongue delicately along the slit. A hiss of pleasure escaped Curufin's kiss-swollen lips, and his hips twitched upward -- but swiftly Celegorm's hands pinned him back, and a brief smirk crossed his lips before he leaned close and took Curufin in to the root. Celegorm knew this; knew exactly what his brother liked, exactly how to draw that half-broken, half-surprised moan from him, and as Curufin's hands wound tightly into his hair he answered with a low moan of his own around his brother's cock, a roughened sound of pleasure which made Curufin gasp.

Celegorm pulled back until his lips barely touched the tip of Curufin's cock, hands still holding his brother's hips in place against the impatient jerk that followed. He smirked and pressed a wet kiss to the shining head, then looked up with a satisfied glint in his eyes, taking in every bit of the sight before him -- the deep colour splashed across Curufin's cheeks, the unearthly brightness in his lust-darkened eyes, the sharp rise and fall of his flushed chest --  
"Stop staring at me. Get on with it."  
Celegorm waited for another long second, then drew a slow circle with his tongue, gaze fixed upon his brother's face; Curufin closed his eyes and groaned impatiently, his fingers tangled painfully tight in Celegorm's hair, and Celegorm smiled as he sat back on his heels and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, releasing Curufin's hips.

Curufin's dark eyes snapped open, and in the next moment Celegorm was pressed to the floor, thankful for the soft rug before the hearth as Curufin caught his wrists and pinned them either side of his head.  
"Stop _teasing,"_ he hissed, lips curled in frustration, and Celegorm laughed.  
"Hypocrite." He tugged his hands free, grasping Curufin's waist and pushing off from the floor with one well-muscled leg, and flipped their positions with ease. "Shameless," he murmured, rolling his hips to slide the hard length of his cock against his brother's and pinning his arms to the floor in turn, "you think you can just _take_ what you want, like you did with our sweet cousin - perhaps you should recall that I am not your pleasant, pliant Ingoldo."  
Curufin snarled, tugging against Celegorm's restraining hands, and pushed up against him, forcing harder friction into the exchange. Celegorm groaned as he felt their movements grow slicker; his cock was hard and leaking despite the lack of attention, yet it did not escape him that something shuttered behind Curufin's eyes at the mention of his cousin, and then he knew _exactly_ where to press.  
"If you dare to think of him," he murmured into Curufin's ear, almost conversational in tone despite the heat of his breath, "I will bring you to the edge, wait for you to beg, and then tie you up and leave you while I finish myself off."  
"He was nothing to me -"  
"Ai, little brother, if you are going to lie to me, do it better than that."  
Curufin sank his teeth into Celegorm's neck in lieu of an answer, biting hard enough to bruise, and Celegorm hissed in a mixture of pain and satisfaction. But then Curufin shifted beneath him, forcing eye contact, and for the second time that night Celegorm thought him strangely fey, the darkness in his eyes not made entirely of lust.

"You have seen him." It wasn't a question, and Celegorm's voice barely shook at all. Curufin made no reply, but the truth was evident in the turbulence behind his gaze. "You had another vision -"  
"Shut up," said Curufin, strangely subdued, and pushed his hips upwards against Celegorm's. "Make me forget about him."

Had it been anyone but Curufin, Celegorm would have said there was pain in those words.

"Easy," he replied instead, with a dangerous smile, and reached across Curufin to the lowest drawer of the chest by the couch. Curufin feigned boredom, examining the smooth edges of his fingernails -- and almost managed not to cry out as Celegorm pushed two oil-slicked fingers into him without warning.  
_"Fuck -"_  
Celegorm laughed and twisted his fingers, running his free hand up the arch of Curufin's back as he dropped his head to his brother's cock and sucked on the tip with a shamelessly filthy sound, uncaring of Curufin's attempts to push further into his mouth. Instinct and long experience told him precisely where to curl his fingers, and Curufin gasped, eyes wide, both hands winding painfully tight into Celegorm's hair.  
"Are you distracted yet?" Celegorm murmured, sliding his fingers out to circle the tight ring of muscle before pressing back in without delicacy. Curufin ignored him -- or perhaps could not answer, Celegorm was not entirely sure which -- and so Celegorm added a third finger, working his brother open for only a few moments more before preparing himself, biting back a groan at the sensation of his own oil-slick hand upon his cock. Curufin _whined_ beneath him, and Celegorm crushed the sound beneath his lips as he lined up and pressed against his brother's entrance, teasing with slight movements of his hips but refusing to push in, not yet --  
"Fuck, _Tyelkormo-"_  
"Tell me," he answered against Curufin's lips, teeth catching at soft pink skin.  
"I - I need -"  
"Mm."  
_"Please -"_  
Celegorm thrust in then, a single movement which drew a broken moan from Curufin's lips and a low, near-matching sound from his own, and gave Curufin no time at all to adjust before beginning to move -- one hand braced against the floor, the other tangled in soft dark hair, Curufin's trembling thighs tight about his waist and his hot breath coming in quick, ragged gasps against Celegorm's neck -- one of Curufin's hands stayed twisted into his hair with just enough pressure to send arousal tingling from his scalp downwards; the other dragged down his back with sharp nails, leaving streaks which throbbed in time with the pounding in his ears as Curufin pressed up desperately against him and moaned with uncaring, unrestrained need. Celegorm could feel his brother's control unravelling further with every thrust, could sense Curufin's fall towards the edge even as his own thoughts began to come apart; as their rhythm sped up Celegorm moved his hand downwards, nails raking across Curufin's chest and catching on a hardened nipple on the way to his hot, leaking cock, and below him Curufin _keened_ as he began to stroke it in time with each movement. And then --

Curufin came undone, shuddering as wet heat spilled between them, his cry muffled by Celegorm's lips, and Celegorm groaned against his mouth as he thrust harder and deeper, hips stuttering as the tight heat of Curufin's climax began to tip him over the edge -- Curufin let out a high whine, eyes almost-closed and lashes damp from overstimulation, and Celegorm spent himself with a moan he barely even heard above the rush of blood in his ears, the edges of his sight whiting out with the intensity of it.

***

"Curvo."  
"Mmh."  
"Get up."  
"Nn. I've, mm.. got a pillow."  
Celegorm sighed. Curufin lay draped across him on the floor, limbs loose and heavy and eyes mostly closed, and Celegorm had to admit it was becoming uncomfortable. The fire in the hearth was slowly dying, glowing wood falling in upon itself, and the sensation of half-dried seed was not exactly pleasant on his skin.  
"Come on."  
Curufin still refused to move, lazy post-coital bliss smoothing every bit of tension from him, and Celegorm smiled despite himself as he brushed sex-mussed hair from his brother's face and kissed him until he stirred. Then he shifted their positions, gathering Curufin awkwardly into his arms as he pushed himself upright, and stood up slowly; walking across the room to the bed, he deposited Curufin onto the sheets and ignored his peevish whine of protest as he wiped them both down with Curufin's discarded silken robes.  
_"Now_ you can go to sleep," he said, settling into the bed and pulling Curufin easily back atop him.

Curufin opened his eyes, and they glittered with satisfaction and pleasure.  
"I don't want to go to sleep," he said, lips close enough to Celegorm's skin that he felt each word as a breath. "Nargothrond is ours."


End file.
